HASTA LA MUERTE TE AMARE
by luzbellax
Summary: Hades, siempre tan solitario, pero tiene solo a una persona en su mente y corazon, Persefone, su gran y unico amor. Ella sabe que no es el hombre que enamora con la vista pero si con las acciones y las palabras que siempre le dice
1. el rey del inframundo

El rey del inframundo

Hades, ese soy yo, Dios del inframundo, entre los mortales no soy querido, ya que mi aspecto no es muy agraciado, soy azul (el color que tienen los muertos) con unos cuernos con llamas en la cabeza, alas negras, con plumaje suave, aunque se ven como si fueran espinas y espesas que salen de mi espalda, las puedo ocultar sin ningún problema, ojos negros como la tinta de las pinturas chinas, cuerpo fornido, ya que mi trabajo era muy agotador, y estar todo el día solo ahí abajo me causaba odio hacia mi hermano Zeus.

Soy hijo de Cronos, ahora el gobernante de los campos Elíseos (es una de las denominaciones que recibe la sección paradisíaca del Inframundo; el lugar sagrado donde las "sombras" de los hombres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos han de pasar la eternidad en una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y floridos) más hermoso que donde estoy, las almas de los mortales nada mas nadan y nadan, algunos se lamentan porque dejaron algo pendiente, pero yo que culpa, no les puedo regalar vida sin que mi hermano Zeus, no me lo autorice, ósea nunca. Por algo están escritos los destinos de cada mortal.

Somos tres hermanos, Zeus, el Dios del Olimpo, todo se hace a sus órdenes, Poseidón, Dios de las aguas oceánicas y de todas las criaturas submarinas, y yo.

Zeus siempre ha sido el ambicioso, y guapo, ya que ha tenido a toda mujer que ha querido, y lamentablemente Poseidón y yo no corremos con la misma suerte. Poseidón, se caso con Anfitrite la Diosa de las aguas tranquilas, pero la que se llevo la peor parte fui yo. Ya que ni novia he tenido en mi eternidad, mi energía es el miedo de los mortales.

Tengo un buen amigo, Kalos, mi fiel mascota de tres cabezas, es un perro negro, cariñoso y mi única compañía, no se puede entablar conversación así que sigo estando sola. Hablaría con mis súbditas, las arpías: presente, pasado y futuro, pero ellas tienen la tarea de cortar el hilo de la vida de todos los mortales, así que tienen que estar visualizando lo que vivió, vive y viviría la persona.

Pero ¿cómo fue que termine siendo el amo de la muerte? ¿Y siendo un amargado, que le escribe al amor sin destinatario alguno?

Cuando Zeus nos propuso tomar a la fuerza el trono de nuestro padre, yo primero vi los pros y los contras, eran más los contras pero por mantener una buena relación con mis hermanos lo apoye, brindándole toda mi lealtad. Él me prometió un reino hermoso, digno a mi belleza, y yo por iluso e ingenuo caí.

Lo confieso, engañamos a nuestro padre, anduvimos ingeniándonos la forma de desterrarlo, la verdad es que ninguna idea estaba bien formada:

1.- hacer una guerra, hijos contra padres

2.- hacerle beber de la pasión para convertirlo en mortal y matarlo

3.- jugar con apuestas contra él

4.- envenenarlo con frutas prohibidas

Esas ideas eran de Zeus, tan idiotas como él, después de una semana, Poseidón, llego con una notita donde solo decía: "mentir, engañar a nuestro padre haciéndole creer que hay una guerra en los Campos Elíseos"

**FLASH BACK **

-Miren, ya se me ocurrió la idea perfecta –llega corriendo Poseidón a nuestra habitación

-A ver dime –dice Zeus arrogante poniendo la barrera de no aceptación de ninguna nueva opción

-Las arpías pueden ayudar en este caso, ya que la palabra de ellas si le hace caso, hay que prometerles la inmortalidad eterna y que ya no vivirán entre los mortales, donde nada más se tienen que esconder y no andar en libertad

Zeus me volteo a ver esperando que tenga la aprobación, yo solo asentí, no quería hablar, algo en mi interior me decía que no me metiera ya en ese asunto y que lo dejara por las buenas, pero lo deje pasar

-Hades, te toca a ti, ir a decirle a las arpías y que te entreguen una nota donde especifican lo sucedido –dijo Poseidón.

-Y tu también debes entregarle la nota a nuestro padre –sonríe Zeus de forma maliciosa, y lo deje pasar

Mi padre estaba de viaje, y ese día llegaba en la tarde, había ido a ver las cosechas de la ciudad de Atenas

Me coloque una capa que me cubría bien el rostro, me aparecí en medio del bosque como habían acordado con mi hermano, dando tres golpes secos al suelo y siseando una vez, ellas se aparecieron.

No eran feas, pero si se les veía en la cara un color grisáceo, y el cabello muerto, no dije nada solo me quede ahí parado viéndolas venir hacia mi

-Tú eres Hades -no era pregunta, era afirmación- vienes por la nota que le prometimos a tu hermano, pero antes de dártela queremos saber que nos entregaran a cambio

No dije nada solo les extendí una nota que había escrito Zeus.

Arpias

Les doy mi palabra que recibiran lo que me piden

Vaya, Zeus es mas bestia que un ignorante pidiendo limosna en un carnaval

Ellas tomaron la nota y me entregaron otra, sin miramientos desaparecí y fui directo a esperar a mi padre. Una vez verlo llegar ni lo deje descansar dos minutos

-Padre, me pidieron que te entregara esta nota –se la di en la mano, la leyó y salió corriendo en la dirección que ya decía.

Pasaron dos horas y nuestro padre nos llamo, enojado por el engaño que según él y mis traidores hermanos yo había cometido.

-HADES –grita encerrado sin poder salir y furioso- COMO PUDISTE, PERO CLARO, TU SIEMPRE LE HAS TENIDO ENVIDIA A TU HERMANO ZEUS, PORQUE EL DICE LAS PALABRAS MAS HERMOSAS QUE NUNCA ME LAS PODRAS DECIR TU

Vaya, ahora si termine como el papel del baño, todo cagado **(NOTA DE AUTOR: es una expresión mexicana) **y yo ni lo hice

-Zeus, hijo mío –lo ve con esos ojos de amor paternal que nunca ha tenido conmigo- tú que siempre has sido tan buen hijo te dejo mi trono, y asigna a cada uno de tus hermanos un reino en especial

El asintió sin decir palabra y se fue, yo todavía me quede unos segundos ahí viendo al enojado de mi padre y desaparecí.

Al llegar, Zeus ya estaba en el trono, y, mi otro hermano y yo estábamos parados enfrente de él, esperando que nos asignara el reino

-Para ti Poseidón, quiero que cuides de las aguas y que los inmortales te pidan permiso para navegar por los mares –lo apunto con los dedos y lo mando a los mares

Llego mi turno, estaba emocionado. No lo podía creer, tendría mi reino y me iban a alabar

-Para ti Hades, el reino que te prometí –sonríe- tendrás a mucha gente a tu alrededor y jamás te vas a aburrir, para tu reinado son los Inframundos, y las arpías serán tus subordinadas –me señala con el dedo y aparezco en ese lugar lúgubre, con olor a moho y a pudrición

**Fin flash back **

Suspiro recordando y viendo por el agujero que tengo para que me entre un poco de luz


	2. cartas a un desconocido

Cartas a un desconocido

No sé porque Zeus no conoce el significado de F-I-D-E-L-I-D-A-D, todas las mujeres y Diosas se pelean por él, y a pesar de que les deja el corazón destrozado, aun siguen ahí seduciéndolo.

Hera es una diosa muy hermosa, de piel morena apiñonada, nariz recta, boca pequeña con labios medianos, ojos grandes y negros como la noche con un destello azul, su cabello largo color chocolate caía como cascada detrás de sus hombros, de figura esbelta pero bien proporcionada y una sonrisa angelical que hace soñar al inmortal con menos imaginación. Pero cuando no iba a caer Hera ante la merced de Zeus, ella es nuestra prima, es cuarenta años menor que él, recuerdo que la noche de su presentación yo me encontraba tomando una cerveza en el rincón más obscuro pensando en la nada con una melodía que escuche tararear a un mortal que pasaba caminando por nuestros terrenos mortales, se escuchaba linda, agradable y muy inspirada de amor, felicidad e ilusión. Cuando llego el momento de que ella descendiera de la nube, mis hermanos y yo nos colocamos en primera fila, yo incline mi cabeza en son de respeto, Poseidón hizo lo mismo que yo, y Zeus le regalo una sonrisa coqueta y le regalo el beso al aire que ella lo agarro gustosa. Anduvieron saliendo por dos semanas y después se casaron haciéndola la Reina de los Dioses; ya de esto hace noventa años más o menos.

Hasta donde yo sé la ha engañado varias veces procreando hijos con mortales, la última que supe hace poco, fue que la engaño con nuestra prima Deméter, la Diosa de las cosechas. Hera es muy valiente y muy fuerte (ya que no le queda otra opción), con nuestra prima procreo una hija que desconozco su nombre.

Me encontraba sentado en mi trono viendo el mundo de los mortales a través de unas aguas tormentosas que corren en el rio repleto de piedras filosas, por ahí le entraba la única luz a mi reino que era como un rayo de sol al amanecer. Vi a una hermosa muchachita de unos catorce años de edad, con la piel blanca como el marfil, cara ovalada, cejas curvadas y muy delineadas, ojos medianos de color avellana, con pestañas largas y muy pobladas que parecían tener delineado los ojos, nariz afinada, labios medianos y rosados; tiene una estatura mediana, cabello negro como la noche con destellos azules y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, portaba un lindo vestido de un solo hombro de seda blanca, una diadema de margaritas en la cabeza, una cinta de algodón color azul celeste con pequeñas flores bordadas, estaba descalza caminando a la orilla del rio, llevaba un pergamino, pluma fuente y tintero. Buscaba donde sentarse para escribir, así es que le regale a unos cuantos metros, una piedra aplanada como si fuera un banquillo y otra más alta, también plana y lisa como si fuera un escritorio. Ella volteo hacia el rio y hacia otro lado buscando que nadie se encontrara ahí cerca.

En cuanto empezó a redactar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejo correr estas por sus mejillas, se veía que lo que escribía le dolía en el alma; no le quite los ojos de encima ya que una bella mujercita, no merecía llorar por un mortal que solo piensa en piensa en el. Cuando termino busco donde guardar la carta, yo le aparecí junto a ella un pequeño cofre, lo tomo y guardo su carta lanzándolo hacia el rio y mojándose la cara con agua de mi rio, una vez que se lavo se fue corriendo hacia el interior del bosque para salir a la ciudad.

Sé que está mal revisar el correo que no es de uno pero me interesaba saber porque lloraba aquella hermosa muchachita de ojos avellana, atraje el pequeño cofre hacia mí y lo abrí, sacando la bien doblada hoja de pergamino.

**Desconocido:**

**Estoy a una semana de cumplir mis quince años, la edad para ser presentada ante los hermanos, hijos, primos y toda la corte del Olimpo de mi padre Zeus. La verdad es que no deseo ser presentada ante ellos, y no lo digo por Hades y Poseidón, sino por los hijos de mi padre, ya que según mi madre, estoy entrando en la edad adecuada para que tome matrimonio con uno de ellos, pero yo no quiero porque bien sé que puedo ser engañada con cualquier momento por el que vaya a ser mi marido. Mi madre me platico que se enamoro de mi padre por su físico y que le hacia reír, duraron un mes y después se fueron a vivir juntos, pero él tuvo que regresar al Olimpo después de que nací, y desde entonces nada mas anda viniendo dos meses al año. Yo no quiero ese tipo de relación. Andar soportando la infidelidad de mi marido cuando dice amarme tanto. **

**No me importaría que fuera el hombre más feo del mundo o el más pobre de la sociedad, solo me importaría que me amara tal cual soy, que siempre llegara a casa todas las noches y habláramos, que tuviéramos nuestras discusiones y las solucionemos, que nos enamoremos día a día. Eso es lo que quisiera en mi matrimonio**

**Perséfone**

Leer esta carta me dejo muy sorprendido porque no podía creer que aquella muchachita era mi sobrina y aparte pensara de aquella forma de Zeus. La doble y la coloque en el cofre, me encontraba nervioso y ansioso, quería responder a su carta pero me daba miedo que se enamorara de un extraño y cuando se diera cuenta que soy yo, me mandara a volar en un segundo, mas por mí que por ella, ya que quien iría a querer o amar a alguien tan feo, todos juzgan antes de conocer a las personas y no se toman el tiempo para interactuar.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, con las manos sudorosas, esto es nuevo para mí, sentir esa sensación me pone nervioso, pensé más de la cuenta si responder o no la carta. Tenía las palabras indicadas para Perséfone pero era muy caballeroso para enamorarla; transcurrió un cuarto de hora y yo no podía parar de andar caminando de un lado a otro, los nervios no me dejaban estar tranquilo, tome valor y fui a sentarme en el escritorio, una vez ahí empecé a redactar

Perséfone:

Tu padre es así por ser el dios del Olimpo, y porque nunca se ha puesto a pensar que una mujer no merece ser engañada, merece toda la atención que se le dedica a una cosa de cristal, los cuidados que se le brinda a una hermosa flor cuyos pétalos son como caricias del viento tocando la piel de quien es merecedor de poseerla, la piel de una mujer es tan dulce como el néctar de la miel, que cuando uno la toca es invadido por miles de descargas de deseo, amor y placer, que combinado es el más grande tesoro que se le puede regalar a las personas pero que son pocas las que realmente lo valoran.

La apariencia física si dices no importar, debes darte el lujo de conocerlo, hablarle, y darle el placer de dejarlo enamorarte. Ve a tu presentación y háblales a todos sin importar lo que te digan los demás. A veces el mas solitario y oculto entre las reuniones es el que busque lo mismo que tu pero que por miedo a ser nuevamente rechazado se aleja de todo el mundo, viviendo una relación en su imaginación, y al despertar darse cuenta que no está a su lado.

Desconocido

Doble la carta y la envié en una mariposa negra. Si la recibía, mañana tendría respuesta.

Hacer la carta me dejo exhausto y me fui a acostar cerrando los ojos con Kalos recostado a mi lado.


	3. mariposa negra

Mariposa negra

**NOTA DE AUTOR: CUANDO NO PONGA PERSEFONE POV, ES NARRADO POR HADES **

**POV PERSÉFONE**

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, con mi pijama de seda, cepillándome el cabello, sabía que esa carta no iba a tener respuesta, o eso creía. Estar en ese rio caudaloso escribiéndola y derramando lagrimas de por mi triste futuro, me relajo y me dejo tomar una decisión de lo que hare. Sabía que no podría poner un contrato matrimonial especificando los acuerdos establecidos y las clausulas que no se podían romper (si se pudiera me quedaría solterona), así que mi única salida era aceptar y ser una mujer resignada, la fidelidad de los dioses no es muy común, dado esta que si fueras feo o que tu mujer te ahogue con cloroformo cada vez que te sirve de cenar, sin hablar de la perdida de los genitales sin anestesia y un cuchillo donde pruebes tu delito sínicamente. Esa idea me hizo soltar una risita.

Mire hacia la ventana, estaba una linda noche de cielo despejado, con la manta nocturna repleta de estrellas, y una luna grande y hermosa como ninguna, por alguna razón me sentía en soledad, sabía que así sería mi vida de ahora en adelante y no habría vuelta atrás. En ese momento, entro por mi ventana una gran mariposa negra. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que cuando entraran le gritara, ya que solo significaba muerte segura porque era la nota de Hades. Algo me decía que no lo hiciera y no grite, al contrario extendí mi mano y deje que se posara en mi palma de la mano. A pesar de ser negra, era hermosa, una hermosa mariposa panteonera, le acaricie las alas suavemente y ella se quedo tranquila disfrutando de mis caricias.

-Déjame leer lo que han escrito para mí –le susurre cerca de sus alas y ella las desplego.

Se convirtió en un pergamino bien doblado y con una letra muy hermosa, el olor que desprendía aquel papel, era de humedad, viejo, flores de los panteones y un toque de tierra. Por alguna razón, ese olor me agrado más de la cuenta.

Pero lo que me cautivo fueron esas palabras.

Para mi eran más que eso

Eran como caricias en las mejillas del ser amado, como cuando solamente rosan tu piel, susurros de esos poemas de amor, que te roban el aliento en cada suspiro, ver la noche de sus ojos y poder tocar las estrellas en ellos, posarte entre sus brazos y sentirlos como si fueran una manta de la tela más fina y suave.

Cuando termine de leerla, le di un beso a la carta y le di la orden que se lo mandara por viento. Doble la carta y me fui a la cama a dormir abrazada a ella, lo último que me pude escuchar decir antes de caer en un sueño profundo, fue Hades


	4. flores en la orilla

Flores en la orilla

Esta mañana amaneció muy luminoso para ser verdad, incluso acá en el inframundo se veía mas "color" que otros días, no quería ser nefelibato pero anhelaba que Perséfone viniera al lago como lo hacía asiduamente. No recibí respuesta de la carta que le envié, creí que la había espantado, pero no fue así; en sueños escuche su voz decir mi nombre, no me desperté sobresaltado ya que era consciente que mi taciturna vida y mi mente no circunspecto, me avasallaban hasta el fondo que mi sique lloraba del dolor.

Muchos dicen que soy férreo, pero se equivocan, no me conocen, tengo un corazón endeble, palabras que susurrar exultantemente a la mujer amada y con la que quisiera tener una sujeción de relación, sin ser beligerante al discutir una disensión con ella.

No podía crear flores con muchos colores pero cree la una que ni Zeus podía, el alcatraz, esa bella flor que nace a la orilla de los ríos pero no cualquier rio, sino donde yo tengo absceso de ver lo que sucede y los que se meten al rio, me los tengo que llevar sea como sea, estaba dilapidando mi vida y mi tiempo en poner esos detalles.

Dio las diez de la mañana y me senté en mi trono, esperando ver u oír los pasos de esa hermosa jovencita. Me encontraba perdido en mi imaginación que no me percate de su llegada hasta que escuche su voz llamándome, pero ahora no era ningún sueño, era real, mire hacia arriba y la observe, tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido. Empezó a gritar mi nombre y fui lacónico de ese momento. Al no recibir respuesta mía me amenazo, diciéndome que se desnudaría y que se metería al agua para que saliera y la salvara; no podía ser abyecto a ese tipo de amenaza, así que le respondí, sintiendo como se me hirsuto la piel y proclive a un infarto, ver el cuerpo desnudo de ella era inocuo para mí pero no permitía que nadie más lo viera, con tan solo pensarlo se me envaro el corazón y los celos surgieron del fondo de mi.

Para ser circunstancial y circunspecto le hable, diciéndole que aun no era momento que nos viéramos físicamente, pero podíamos entablar una conversación, ella iba a repeler pero lo pensó un segundo y se sentó en la misma piedra que cree para ella. Le pregunte que como se encontraba después de verla llorar durante horas escribiendo la carta, me respondió que bien y sobretodo que cuando recibió mi respuesta sintió una parvada de mariposas en el estomago (se sonrojo a confesármelo) tardando en conciliar el sueño pensando que iría a verla dormir durante horas pero el sueño la venció y cuando despertó la luz ya entraba en su ventana.

Esa idea no se me había ocurrido, verla dormir era lo más lindo que podía ver pero no todas las noches podría hacerlos porque tengo que hacer inventarios e ir a visitar a mi padre. Mi madre no quiso saber de mi nada después de apoyar a Zeus, ella no estaba enojada por creer que yo hice eso, sino porque hice ese error, no entre en mis cabales y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de esa decisión

Perséfone me platico que le gusta la noche y el aire frio que hace, que le gustaría encontrar aunque sea a un mortal quien la respete y la abrace en las noches, que ella siempre estará esperándolo con la cena caliente, que la llene de besos y que le sea fiel. Paso el tiempo, ella no paro de hablar, yo solo me quede taciturno con una sonrisa en los labios oyéndola. Cuando termino y tuvo que irse me pidió un favor, algo que me dejo sorprendido pero que acepte sin problemas. Que ella cerraría los ojos y que le susurrara al oído un poema, el que yo gustara. El único poema que me sabia era uno de Pablo Neruda pero era triste, le comente y me dijo que no importaba y que ella no diría nada respecto a ese poema, hasta que se escribiera (¿esperaría un milenio o dos?), vi que cerró los ojos y le susurre al oído:

AMIGA, no te mueras.  
>Óyeme estas palabras que me salen ardiendo,<br>y que nadie diría si yo no las dijera.

Amiga, no te mueras.

Yo soy el que te espera en la estrellada noche.  
>El que bajo el sangriento sol poniente te espera.<p>

Miro caer los frutos en la tierra sombría.  
>Miro bailar las gotas del rocío en las hierbas.<p>

En la noche al espeso perfume de las rosas,  
>cuando danza la ronda de las sombras inmensas.<p>

Bajo el cielo del Sur, el que te espera cuando  
>el aire de la tarde como una boca besa.<p>

Amiga, no te mueras.

Yo soy el que cortó las guirnaldas rebeldes  
>para el lecho selvático fragante a sol y a selva.<br>El que trajo en los brazos jacintos amarillos.  
>Y rosas desgarradas. Y amapolas sangrientas.<p>

El que cruzó los brazos por esperarte, ahora.  
>El que quebró sus arcos. El que dobló sus flechas.<p>

Yo soy el que en los labios guarda sabor de uvas.  
>Racimos refregados. Mordeduras bermejas.<p>

El que te llama desde las llanuras brotadas.  
>Yo soy el que en la hora del amor te desea.<p>

El aire de la tarde cimbra las ramas altas.  
>Ebrio, mi corazón. bajo Dios, tambalea.<p>

El río desatado rompe a llorar y a veces  
>se adelgaza su voz y se hace pura y trémula.<p>

Retumba, atardecida, la queja azul del agua.  
>Amiga, no te mueras!<p>

Yo soy el que te espera en la estrellada noche,  
>sobre las playas áureas, sobre las rubias eras.<p>

El que cortó jacintos para tu lecho, y rosas.  
>Tendido entre las hierbas yo soy el que te espera!<p>

Termine dándole un beso en la frente y me desvanecí regresando a mi trono, la vi marcharse con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y escuche sus latidos al marcharse 


End file.
